Colton Jackson
|race = Human |birthday = Febuary 23rd |age = Pre Timeskip- 19 Post Timeskip- 26 |gender = Male |height = Pre Timeskip- 5'11" Post Timeskip- 6'2" |weight = Pre Timeskip- 147 LBS Post Timeskip- 156 LBS |eyes = Navy Blue |hair = Jet Black |blood type = AB+ |unusual features = N/A |affiliation = Black Rose Guild |previous affiliation = TBA |occupation = Mage |previous occupation = Dark Mage |team = Spear of Gaia |partner = Gabriel Leonheart Tetsu Kusanagi Alexzandra Talos Zack Talos Alisa Veronica |base of operations = Spear of Gaia Tent Gabriel's Appartment |relatives = TBA |marital status = Single |alias = The Sword of Zeref -Former The Reaper |magic = Lightning Magic Sword Magic}}Colton Jackson is a mage of the Black Rose Guild and a member of the Spear of Gaia Team. Colton was once a dark mage of a guild that was said to serve directly under Zeref. His prowess in the art of the sword has made him a very famous figure among other swordsman. He is also the practicioner of the Dragon Cyclone sword school. Appearance Through out the whole series, Colton has jet black hair and keeps it in a rather messy hairstyle. He has navy blue eyes that once shared a terrible past of serving a dark guild. He also carries around six 150cm Murasame katanas that have their blades pure black, the tsuba is shaped more like a rapier's guard in which the color of it is silver. White cloth is tied around the handle like a traditional katana, and a small dark steel chain is dangling at the pommel. His physique is slender yet toned, with only a small increase of muscle after the timeskip. He also carries around with him a sapphire jewel necklace with it's potential being a mystery. In the start of the series, he is shown wearing a white and blue Gi. You can tell that he has been through a lot of battles since the sleeves are short, tattered, and torn. The slacks are also somewhat the same deal, with the tears revealing his ankles. The pants are supported by a purple cloth belt that is tied around his waist. He also wears straw sandals with navy blue straps. He is the shortest male in the team, and one of the skinniest. During some flashback scenes in his days of being a dark mage, he wore long black kosode robes that hand white trim. He also wore a pink dobi around his waist, having different straw sandles with black straps. His hair is also slightly shorter and more neater. After the timeskip, he gains a much more professional appearance. He wears highly decorated, violet blue oriental robes that have a strong material. On his right shoulder, he has a pale gold shoulder pad that has a few sharp feathers coming from it. Colton has also gained a scar on his right cheek in the battle against Inquisitor knight, Lucius Grimoire. His physique has gotten more muscular and has gotten taller, being almost the same height as Zack Talos and Gabriel Leonheart. Personality Colton's general personality is rather interesting. He loves to tell jokes, especially very dirty ones that would make almost anyone laugh. He is also immature, as stated by Zack Talos after Colton tricked him in a homosexual position, which then punched the S-Class mage very hard. He is a guy that can also liven the atmosphere, cracking a joke from time to time, getting his teammates into playing a rather ridiculous game and somehow winning, and even being a life of the party when Gabriel isn't there. In battle, he will not take combat as seriously as other people, causing him to taunt his opponents each time they make a mistake. He is also rather relaxed about it too, using only one sword. Colton would often play games with them too, angering them to an extent. However, he won't back down from a challenge. But when the oppenent gains a major upperhand, Colton will get serious, cracking a wide, crazed grin. He will then fight with full force, as if he was possessed by a demon. In training, he takes it rather seriously, like Gabriel and Tetsu. He would sometimes meditate, but would often try to learn knew sword techniques as well as master his current spells. He would often request either Zack or Gabriel to spar with him, just to keep his fighting at his peak level. In the past, Colton was a rather more cold of an individual, doing whatever he pleased. He resembled a bored, psycotic, deliquent who would often go out and mercilessly kill any unlucky soul that bothered him the slightest. But after his defeat at the hands of "him" and the inevitable destruction of his guild, Colton soon reflected on what he had done and he became the way he is today. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Supernatural Strength- Colton's strength is a marvel to normal humans, but isn't as strong as other people. He can only lift objects four times his weight with two hands. He can also do other astounding things, but it is a far-cry compared to other mages. '''Formidable Magical Power- '''Even though he doesn't take most of his fights rather seriously, it has been revealed that Colton possesses a powerful Magical Aura. When he's serious, a very dense, visable, black aura forms around his body, crushing the ground underneath him and causing large rocks to levitate off the ground. it also causes fear and/or shock among friends and foes alike. '''Flight Magic- '''Colton has proven to have great mastery of this magic and can go at the speed of lightning for a very long time. '''Amazing Growth Rate- '''Colton possesses a very great growth rate. Even though he still has quite aways to go, he keeps learning new tricks each battle, constantly suprising his enemies. Colton constantly trains himself to further strengthen himself in both body and mind. '''Expert Swordsman- '''Colton has very great mastery of the sword, boasted for the fact that he has mastered the very difficult Dragon Cyclone School. With this, he is allowed to wield up to a total of six swords at once. He can also combine various techniques and spells to unleash total devastation upon his enemies. '''Sword Magic- '''Colton has a very deep understanding for this type of magic, as it is a key component to his fighting style. He has a total of seven spells, each having their own method of devastation. '''Lightning Magic- '''Colton has great knowledge of this magic, being able to cast two spells at once. He has mastery of a total of six spells. '''Amazing Endurance- '''Colton's weakest point in the beginning. He had the endurance of the average body builder, but it's not enough when fighting against stronger mages. But he as proven a few times to handle his own, with the results being rather impressive. After the timeskip, his Endurance drastically improves as he can now fight toe-to-toe with an S-Class mage and give them a hard time. '''Phenominal Speed- '''Colton's strongest point. He can go at the speed of lightning, thanks to his mastery of it. He would always be on the move in combat, often running circles around them until he finds an opening. After the Timeskip, he has gained the ablilty to go at speeds that are on the edge of being at lightspeed. Only then, is he able to create various after images of himself in order to gain an advantage on his opponents. Quotes Trivia *Colton's first appearance is based off of Kyoshiro Mibu from Samurai Deeper Kyo, while his post timeskip appearance is based on Kilik's appearance from Soul Calibur IV *He claims to have met Zancrow and fought him a few times, losing 4/6 fights. *Another of Colton's weaknesses is ice. *His personality is based off of a friend of mine, but added the battle attitude of Sanada Yukimura from Samurai Deeper Kyo. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Sword user Category:GZero945